


Whumptober: Become Human

by OddLump



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Stabbing, Whumptober, blood and bad things ahead, will update tags as I update chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddLump/pseuds/OddLump
Summary: Doing the Whumptober challenge! Mostly oneshots, with different pairings strewn about. Hope you enjoy the pain as much as I do!





	1. Stabbing

_ The attackers knew what they were doing, _ Connor thought as he tilted the androids head back. The body had a single wound, a downwards strike at the base of the neck. The knife had slipped right through a crease in her neck and severed the Primistic Artery. She had bled out in mere minutes, and the bathroom floor she had died on was fully covered in thirium. In small amounts, thirium evaporated quickly and left traces that only he and Nines could see. The ocean of blue on the floor only gotten tacky in texture, and would never completely evaporate. Connor felt bad for the janitor who would have to clean it up. Since thirium wasn't a biohazard, it wouldn't be cleaned by the crew that the department employed. Though, it probably wasn't any worse than the trace amounts of vomit he had seen in the public bathroom. University was stressful, evidently enough to turn stomachs. 

“Y'know, even if there is any DNA evidence here, are you gonna be able to get an uncorrupted sample?“ Connor glanced at Hank, who was leaning on the doorframe of the faculty bathroom, arms crossed. Despite the gruesome scene surrounding him, Connor couldn't help a quirked smile

“Luckily for your delicate sensibilities, you're right. Even if there was evidence, I wouldn't be able to make out one flavor from another”. 

Hank grimaced at the Android's wording. Since deviating, Connor had begun to referring to his analyzing process as ‘tasting’ things. Hearing him say that blood ‘tasted like’ it came from a certain person was disgusting, and Hank was almost sure Connor was doing it just to fuck with him. He was absolutely right, though Connor would never admit it. 

“Any way to do the Android mind meld with her, like the Traci?“ Hank asked.

“Lack of thirium would fry anything we wanted to see. Her systems overheated trying to pump what wasn't there,” Connor sighed, frustrated at the lack of a lead. It was too clean of a kill, one strike and no sign of assault. The attack was from the front, so at least they could assume that the victim knew her murderer. Time to interrogate, then. 

“I'll search the east wing, and you get the west wing,” Hank's train of thought was evidently on the same track as his own, and they took off to talk to any staff still on campus. They could make a list and interview the rest later. 

Connor had spoken with 3 English professors, and 2 of them had shown genuine surprise upon hearing about Lara Sumnter's death, and the third had been at the scene when they had arrived. She was the one who called the police, and had been comforting the sobbing secretary who had found her. He circled back to the crime scene, and he waited for Hank to come back

He waited. 

And he waited. 

He texted Hank for an update. 

He received no reply. 

Connor waited for ten minutes before heading off to the east wing. Hank probably had gotten the busier of the 2 wings, and would need help getting through all of them. Thats what he told the twisting in his guts. He was often worried about Hank, thinking about the worst case scenario whenever something slightly off schedule happened. He had to learn that humans were often slow for no particular reason. The first time he had panicked because Hank was late, Hank had taken the long way around ”‘just because I was feeling it”. He had learned to leave the worst case scenarios playing in his mind alone. 

Besides, seeing Hank slumped against a wall and bleeding in real life was worse than any scenario his mind could come up with. Connor ran to him, and quickly assessed the damage. A single stab to the chest, slightly to the left. Hank had turned to protect himself. Not quick enough, since the wound was bleeding heavily. It must have pierced something important, but Connor couldn't think of what. He was pale, and taking ragged breaths. Connor quickly took off his tie and pressed it to the wound, already calling backup. He struggled to keep his hands steady, why were they shaking so much? 

“Hank, can you hear me?” His voice shook as much as his hands did, his entire body felt like it was vibrating from… Fear. Hank groaned and tried to lift his head, but it just bobbed. 

“Help is on the way, OK Hank? They'll be here soon, just hang on,” Connor was rambling, not able to stop talking. He kept telling Hank that he would be alright, ignoring the blaring statistics saying Hank had a 71.3% chance of dying. He repeated it as paramedics came, and he repeated it as they put him on the gurney. Connor tried to get in the ambulance with him, but a firm hand stopped him. 

“Only emergency response androids allowed to ride,” One of the EMT's pushed him back. He tried to push past, but he was still shaking, and it felt like his body was barely holding itself up. 

“But he's my partner,” He intoned, suddenly unable to muster forth any of his previous panic. He felt nothing, he just knew he had to be with Hank. They didn't listen to him, and he one of the EMT's call him a tin can before the door closed. He watched as the ambulance took off. His vision blurred. 

“But he's my partner,” Connor didn't know if he was talking to the ambulance or RA9, but he had a feeling that neither were listening. 


	2. Bloody hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines doesn't have enough angst, so I'm fixing that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hella sick as soon as October hit, so a lot of this is late af. I'll try to put up chapters asap, and hopefully I can get back on schedule in a few days

Whumptober

Bloody hands

 

If someone were to describe RK900 in a single word, they would probably say ‘aloof’. They would use this word in particular because ‘robotic’ had the potential to piss off the Android. Gavin Reed had valiantly taken one for the team and shown the entire department what the ‘plastic prick’ could do when provoked. 1st degree burns on Gavin's thighs due to an “unfortunate error” whilst getting the Detective coffee had succinctly shown that he was not going to be as easy-going as his predecessor. 

Nines very rarely expressed emotions, other than annoyance. Many of the officers, Human and Android, were unsure if he was even a deviant. Connor insisted that he was just as emotional as anyone else was, citing his time interfacing with him. However, Nines refused to interface with any other Android, and humans obviously couldn't interface at all, so whether or not he truly had emotions had been up in the air for several months. 

Nines himself had wondered the same thing several times, but right now, he had no question. The complete lack of emotion he felt as he slid down the wall of the dingy bedroom felt so out of place that there was no doubt that something had been there previously. 

Electrical aftershocks still ran through him, shaking his limbs as he stared at the dead suspect in front of him. His head was unrecognizable, face caved in and bloody with pieces of flesh, skull, and brains in a gruesome halo around it. Nines couldn't remember the past half hour well, but he could piece together what had happened through flashes. 

Gavin and him had been assigned a case involving androids being stripped of parts. A week of investigation had led to 2 possible suspects, living only a few blocks away from each other. Nines had suggested splitting up to quicken the interviews, and Gavin had agreed a little too enthusiastically. 

“God, getting a fucking second to do my job without you being right there is exactly what I need,” He had sighed wistfully. Nines had frowned. Despite it being his idea, he couldn't help the spike of… something run through him at Gavin's willingness to get away from him. They had gotten closer since their poor introduction, and sometimes he had thought they were friends. Then Gavin would be angry with him all over again, and their relationship would be right back to square one. Nines couldn't figure it out, and it consumed his thoughts. 

That ended up being his critical mistake. When he had knocked on the door, he was distracted too much to be suspicious when a voice from inside had told him that the door was open, that he was free to come in. Too distracted to notice that the doorknob had enough volts running through it to kill an adult man 3 times over. 

It was here where his memory got sketchy. He could remember being dragged across carpet, then he was at the top of the stairs, still being dragged. Being placed on a table, his chest suddenly being open, alerts that biocomponents were being removed. He remembered his thirium pump being tugged at, and then he was standing and the man was on the floor, and then he was sitting on the man's chest and… 

Nines looked at his hands. They were coated in blood and his first instinct was to analyze it, which was quickly followed by a lurching in his stomach. His still open stomach. He had to contact Gavin, but his voice box was missing. He sent a mental text to him

 

** RK900 **

Mr.Torres is our suspect. 

 

He didn't know what else to send. No, he knew what he should send but something in his brain wasn't making the necessary connections. He didn't know how to word it, everything jumbled in his head

 

** Gavin **

THANK

FUCKJNG

GOD

I was about ready to arrest this dude just for being creepy

who tf has jewelry made of their childrens baby teeth

keep it in a box and forget all about it until years later like a normal parent ffs

anyways I'll bring the cruiser around and we can interrogate him asap 

 

**RK900**

Interrogating Mr.Torres will not be possible. 

 

**Gavin**

wtf why

 

**RK900**

I killed him. 

 

The three words hit Nines hard, cementing what had happened. Despite his superior combat programming, he had never actually killed someone before. He knew Connor's first kills had been 2 Cyberlife guards, encountered when freeing the unreleased models. He had quickly disposed of them with their own guns, and that was the end of it. This was different, this was brutal and messy. It was… 

 

**Gavin**

WTF

WE NEEDED HIM

WHO WAS HE SELLING THE PARTS TO

shit

are you ok

nine answer me

 

**RK900**

Yes

No

I don't 

I'm missing several non-vital biocomponents. 

I'm not shutting down.

I'm losing thirium however. 

 

**Gavin**

he fukcing got you

howd he get you 

arent you supposed to be like terminator 2

 

**RK900**

I wasn't 

The doorknob was electrified. 

I didn't notice. 

Stupid mistake. 

I should have noticed. 

But I didn't. 

 

Emotions were rising harshly in him, and he found himself gasping unevenly. Crying? He didn't deserve to cry, this situation was entirely his fault. He couldn't stop it, though. 

 

**Gavin**

omw

u said he took stuff

are you going to be ok

 

**RK900**

I don't know. 

I'm missing. 

A lot. 

He was in my chest. 

His hands were in my chest. 

I can't close it. 

I can't fix it

 

**Gavin**

I need you to stay calm

Im almost there

 

**RK900**

He tried to take my pump. 

He tried to kill me. 

I was scaerd

I jsut

When I coudl move

I hit him

I kept htting

I dont

Knkw how long 

 

**Gavin**

jesus christ

Im in the driveway

almost there

 

**RK900**

I havnt killed nyone before

I didn't like ti 

He's all over

He's on my hands

I cant

 

Nines heard the door slam open, and he heard Gavin's frantic cries for him. Nines was sobbing silently, hiccups being the only sound he was able to make. If his strength hadn't been steadily draining, he would be throwing his head back into the wall, trying to crack his skull open. Or maybe he would take his own pump out, finishing the job. Gavin must have heard the crying, Nines could hear him scrambling up the stairs. The door was kicked open, and Gavin swung his gun around, scanning the room. He sucked in a breath when he saw the broken Android, and fell onto his knees next to him. His hands hovered over his chest, wanting to fix it but not knowing what to do

 

“Oh my god, holy fuck. What-what do I do? You gotta tell me what to do, I'm not fluent in robo-anatomy,” He was rambling a bit, panic clear on his face. He jumped a bit as he got another text, and he read it

 

**RK900**

Can'tt talk

Are technisians enroute? 

 

“Yea, I called them already. But I gotta-,” He took a shuddering breath to calm himself, “There's something I can do in the meantime.” 

 

**RK900**

No accurate dainostics 

Sterss 99%

Wanna seld-festruct

Dont wanna die

Please

 

Another hiccup from him, and more tears slid down his face. Gavin cursed and grabbed his hands, squeezing tightly

 

“You're alright. It's all over, you did what you had to, okay?“ Black lights were dancing in his vision as Gavin spoke, and he couldn't feel his hands. Gavin let one of them go, and Nines snorted. His hands were red too. They both had blood on their hands. The thought was amusing, though he couldn't explain why. He felt Gavin's other hand grip the back of his neck firmly, a comforting pressure. 

 

“I'm serious, you did everything you could. I'm… proud of you, OK? You're gonna be alright,“ He felt warmth at his words. He did good. Gavin liked him again. His head bobbed forward as the black lights doubled. 

 

“No, no don't you fucking dare. Stay with me, stay awake. Don't do this to me, you plastic prick,” He wanted to listen to Gavin, his cracking voice demanding he listen. His body wouldn't cooperate, though. He heard sirens as he closed his eyes. 

 

_ At least he can't hate me if I'm gone _ , was his last thought before the world went black. 


End file.
